Warriors theory Wiki talk:Create
Brook (W)~Approved Comments? (The earpink sucks) -Rainwillow It's good. Make the eye color a tad darker. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:56, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Anything else? -Rainwillow Nope! Approved! ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:01, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Longhaired Med. Cats Might as well have all the medicine cat blanks.... Rainlegs Thanks. : ) I'm working on a longhaired leader. 13:29, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Oakheart (W)~Redone/approved Even though Oakheart already has an image, Yatz said I could make another image of Oakheart as a long furred Warrior. Anyways, Comments? -Rainwillow Looks all good to me. Approved! ^_____^ ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:53, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Honeyfern (W)~ Approved Comments? Rainlegs Looks good. Make the ear pink bigger. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 19:08, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Rainlegs Alright! Approved! ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 10:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Longhair Leader I made a longhair leader. It stinks. :P The tail is horrible. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 20:40, March 24, 2011 (UTC) It looks great! -Rainwillow Featherwhisker (MC) I made a Featherwhisker medicine cat. Comments? Oh, and I'd like to reserve the kit image for Scourge. 23:23, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Anything else? 13:02, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the earpink to make it look more natural. -Rainwillow Darken the shading and make the highlights bigger so it looks more natural. ~Rainwhisper~ 20:20, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Scourge (K) I made a Scourge kit pic. The collar stinks to high heaven. Comment? 23:36, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Curve the collar with the neck, so it doesn't look so.... stiff and straight. Rainlegs Add the earpink and put the shading and highlights. -Rainwillow ARGH!! I can't belive I forgot that!!! 13:23, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Silverstream (W)~Approved Comments? -Rainwillow Fill in the nose. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:46, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Anything else? -Rainwillow Nope! Approved. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:50, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Silverstream (Q) Silverstream queen. It stinks. Comments? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:01, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Add some stripes on the tail and on the legs.Oh, and add the shading and highlights. -Rainwillow Make the earpink bigeer, right now it just looks like lines. ~Rainwhisper~ 20:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:37, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hollyleaf (W)~Approved Comments? -Rainwillow Add a speck of white to the eye. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:18, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Anything else? -Rainwillow Nope. Approved. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:33, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Tigerstar (W) Warrior pic. Comments? ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 12:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Make the earpink more triangular. Oh, and put some stripes to the tail and legs. Add the shading and highlights. -Rainwillow Hmmm.... Make the color darker. More like Brambleclaw. Make the ear pink more triangular, and add a speck of white to the eyes. 13:23, March 25, 2011 (UTC) There are some unfilled pixels around the chest, ears, back, and tail-tip. Rainlegs Re-uploaded. ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 11:46, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Graystripe (W) I made another Graystripe since the other one wasn't very good. Comments? 13:12, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Make the highlights bigger, blur the shading and desaturate the earpink and make it a little more red. ~Rainwhisper~ 20:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't Graystripe have a darker stripe down his back? Rainlegs Cinderpelt (MC)- For Approval I think I made her coloring too light.... :P Rainlegs Looks great! -Rainwillow Hmmm.... Good! Add nose pink. 15:20, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Um...cheetah star? Gray\black cats dont have pink noses.... 18:47, March 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Oh. :P Mouse-brained me. :P 19:10, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Darken the shading or brighten the highlights and blur the earpink. ~Rainwhisper~ 20:25, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. Rainlegs Thistleclaw (W) - For Approval I made a Thistleclaw warrior pic. Comments? The muzzle stinks. 19:31, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Anything else? 12:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Desaturate the earpink, blur the highlights and darken the shading a tad. 20:17, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Stonefur (W)- For Approval ﻿ Comments? Fail! ~Splashpelt ;) Um.... Fix the lineart, blur the earpink, and tone it down a bit. Rainlegs re-uploaded. '''Sorry about the previous one... :D _~Splashpelt The lineart still doesn't look right. Are you using pixlr or gimp? Rainlegs I fix the lineart and color with gimp but shade with pixlr. ~Splashpelt Okay.... Try re-doing the image, since the lineart just isn't right, the image is smaller then it should be, and use this blank: Rainlegs Join I'll join :D 19:45, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Siggie won't work, It's me Splashpelt14 XD Okay. You need 5 pics to become a warrior. 19:51, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Join ﻿Hey, Rainwhisper here. :3 May I join? Btw soryr if my sig doesn't work, I'll have to fix that. XD 20:13, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure. I'll add you in! ✳ YatzSliversword Ah, spring...✳ 21:48, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Longhair Female Leader Comments? It's not really good. -Rainwillow Approved. ✳ YatzSliversword '''Ah, spring...✳ 22:54, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Rogue lineart I got a good rogue! It's tiny though. :P 13:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Prey-Hunter lineart I got a prey-hunter lineart! Yay! :D Comments? 13:34, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Snowfur (W) I made a Snowfur warrior pic. Comments? Sorry it's kinda gray. It won't shade right if it's white. ☛ChEeTaHbOt☚ 13:55, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Healer lineart I made a healer lineart! Comments? 14:37, March 26, 2011 (UTC)